Some wireless communication protocols define alternating patterns of uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) time intervals for communication between base stations and wireless communication terminals. UL/DL patterns for Time-Division Long-Term Evolution (TD-LTE) systems are defined, for example, by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in of 3GPP Technical Specification 36.211, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.211), version 8.6.0, March 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. Section 4.2 of this specification refers to UL/DL patterns for TD-LTE (referred to as “Frame structure type 2”).